Ryuga
This is an article about the Anime Character. For the manga counterpart of the same name, see here. Ryuga'' (竜牙, Ryūga) also known as '''The' Dragon Emperor, was the main deuteragonist in the Metal Saga, making his debut in Beyblade: Metal Fusion. Ryuga was a former member of Dark Nebula and the ultimate rival of Gingka Hagane. He was defeated by Gingka only once; all the other battles against him, Ryuga came out on top, making him legendary. He was the strongest member in the Dark Nebula, being the one who owned the Forbidden Bey. He was a Legendary Blader as well, specifically part of the Bladers of the Four Seasons as the Blader of Summer, where the power of Gaia was separated into the four seasons of Earth and the four Bladers, Gingka Hagane, Kyoya Tategami, Chris, and Ryuga. Ryuga represents the Season of Summer. He later gave his Star Fragment to his new close friend, Kenta Yumiya. Introduced as a villain character in Metal Fusion, Ryuga was affiliated with the Dark Nebula Organization, who aided him in the theft of the Lightning L-Drago 100HF from Koma Village. This incident served as the character motivation for Gingka when Ryuga abandoned Gingka's father in rubble after the first encounter.The power of the Forbidden Bey would influence Ryuga and consume him, draining his energy and turning Ryuga into a monster. But after being defeated by Gingka, Ryuga would begin a journey of redemption and eventually tame Lightning L-Drago's, becoming the Meteo L-Drago LW105LF in the process. He mentored Tsubasa Otori during Metal Masters who was struggling with his dark power and even acted as a temporary reserve member during the Beyblade World Championships for Team Gan Gan Galaxy for their match against Jack of Team Star Breaker. During Metal Fury, Ryuga was revealed as a Legendary Blader, specifically one of the Bladers of the Four Seasons representing summer. He finds a traveling companion in Kenta Yumiya, who would become Ryuga's closest and only friend. This bond would ultimately convince Ryuga to cooperate with Gingka and the group in locating the remaining Legendary Bladers. Ryuga and Kenta traveled a few times, battling in tournaments and such as well as being present when Nemesis was revived. After giving his piece of the Star Fragment to Kenta Yumia, L-Drago Destructor F:S disintegrated and the Dragon Emperor himself disappeared. It is unknown whether Ryuga and L-Drago Destructor F:S survived after passing on the Star Fragment to Kenta Yumia and Flame Sagittario C145S (Now Flash Sagittario 230WD). But in Beyblade Shogun Steel, it appeared that Sakio has a reverse rotation bey and he said that a legendary blader gave him, and his bey looks like a dragon. Some people think that it may had given by Ryuga, but is still unknown whether had he survived. Personality Ryuga's personality varied greatly with each season, with much more calmness every one. Metal Fusion In Metal Fusion, Ryuga was portrayed as an evil and merciless person to his few allies and enemies. He loved to attack the Beys of his enemies until the Bey was defeated. He also enjoyed terrorizing other Beybladers and had a power-hungry personality; he despised losing a battle as well. He was cocky, thinking that he had the power to beat anyone else before him. In the finale, Blader's Spirit, it was revealed that Ryuga's actions was caused by Lightning L-Drago's possession over him. Metal Masters After being freed from the dark power, Ryuga obtained powerful knowledge about becoming one with a Beyblade and understanding it, in contrast to his power-hungry personality from before. Regaining control of his own mind with a new more powerful L-Drago, Ryuga was now a stronger and more proud person who no longer stood as the face of evil. Rather now Ryuga decided to do simply what he liked instead of wrong, he even decided to lecture Tsubasa in order to help him gain control of his dark power. Even so, Ryuga still had plenty of rage on the inside, as he was not very fond of Hades Inc., or Julian Konzern's left rotating beyblade. In the end, Ryuga stood with Gingka against Hades Inc., but not to do what's right, just to do what he wanted to get back at them. Beyblade: Metal Fusion Awakening Ryuga was the primary test subject to contain and control the power of the forbidden Bey, he was put to sleep inside a capsule in the Dark Nebula Castle. Gingka's presence in the area allowed him to wake up, being the opposite of him. Gingka challenged him to a Beybattle when he confronted him as he was said to be the most powerful Blader of the Dark Nebula. They fought on the stadium often used by the Dark Nebula, and with his insulting and taunting comments, Gingka was easily distracted and furious. The negative energy casted from Gingka aloud Ryuga to replenish L-Drago's energy and with his energy more than 100%, he won the battle effortlessly with his final attack from L-Drago. Ryuga's victory left Gingka in shock. Darkness Rising After his win against Gingka, Ryuga and Doji set out to charge Lightning L-Drago in battles. They meet a powerful, young blader named Yu. Yu wins the surival battle and creates a tournament called Battle Bladers. Ryuga starts to prepare L-Drago for it and starts by winning a one hundred way battle (Benkei was included in those hundred). Then he ambushes Tobio and Ryutaro right before their battle. He challenges both of them at the same time and wins. Then he invites them to join the Dark Nebula and they except. When the Dark Nebula finds out that Tsubasa is a traitor, he battles him. He is about to defeat Tsubasa with Dragon Emperor Soaring Bite Strike, but Phoenix interferes and saves Tsubasa. The Dragon of Darkness Ryuga confronts Gingka to let him know that the WBBA's battle bladers tournament is where Gingka will be able to receive his rematch, if he makes it far enough to the finals. The tournament arrives in no time, Ryuga accompanying Doji in most cases. His first match was with Hikaru, whom he easily dominated, infuriating the WBBA Spy, Tsubasa Otori. Ryuga battles him next and ends with the same outcome after transfering Ryuga's own Negative energy onto Tsubasa, cursing him with the Dark Power. With such a close match with Tsubasa, Doji feels concerned that Ryuga may not be able to defeat Gingka and as a compromise, Ryuga drains the negative energy from Doji's body, supposedly killing him. With his energy replenished he continues to his final match with Gingka Hagane. Ryuga's negative energy overflows as L-Drago is able to possess Ryuga's body during the battle. Gingka's Pegasus sacrificed itself to destroy its Dark counterpart, defeating Ryuga and destroying the evil Bey. Beyblade: Metal Masters Dragon Emperor Descends After his final match up with Gingka, Ryuga went into rigorous training with Lightning L-Drago to to rid himself of the dark bey's control. He eventually figured out that L-Drago's evil was really created by its past owners. These owners were people filled with greed, and hungry for power. Through time, these negative traits formed into the dark power of L-Drago. Ryuga reasoned out that because the dark power was created by humans such as himself, he should be able to overcome it. Through his training he eventually became one with the dark power and both he and L-Drago were reborn. Ryuga is convinced to return to the scene when he is visited by Hyoma and notified of Gingka's struggle to control the strength of Galaxy Pegasus. Ryuga finds out on his journey that the dark power has infected Tsubasa, and interrupts Tsubasa's match with Sophie and Wales to reveal his new, stronger powers. Ryuga also finds out about the second Left Rotating beyblade, Julian Konzern's Gravity Destroyer. Ryuga proclaims that he has the strongest and then proceeds to explain his rebirth to Tsubasa. Having enough of the European Team, he drags Tsubasa back to his teammates and confronts Gingka. Ryuga challenges Gingka to a rematch since their last battle and they battle on the outskirts of town, forcing him to leave his Team as they continue their world championship journey. Ryuga easily overwhelms Gingka while discussing that Meteo L-Drago is the strongest left-rotation bey in the world, dissapointed that Gingka hasn't mastered Galaxy Pegasus' power. As Gingka's match with Julian draws near Ryuga calls back his L-Drago and commands Gingka to leave, but not without telling him first that he needs to master Pegasus' power if he wants to defeat a Left rotating beyblade. Ghosts from the Past Ryuga followed Team Gan Gan Galaxy into the United States to further study Tsubasa and Gingka but during his travels he was threatened by several hooded Beybladers. Ryuga used his hand to spin his bey and easily defeated the Bladers who claimed to be from HD Academy. Impressed by Ryuga's skills, a mysterious hooded man then confronts him. This man is revealed to be Jack of Team Starbreaker (The US team) who leads Ryuga to HD Academy for "testing" to view L-Drago's left spin capabilities. Even though he participated, Ryuga only desired to face Jack, interested through all his talk but Jack tells him that his bey is not completed yet. As a compromise Jack offers Ryuga a match with Zeo Abyss as the next best thing. Ryuga decides to battle Zeo but becomes unimpressed by his skills. Even though Zeo tries his hardest, Ryuga easily defeats him and prepares to leave. He is stoped by Dr. Ziggurat, who tells Ryuga to cooperate with the academy so they could learn about L-Drago and help to complete the Arrangement System. In order to win Ryuga's trust, Dr. Ziggurat reveals that he was working with the Dark Nebula and originally used Ryuga as a test subject. But in that one final offer to join the Academy as a test subject, Ryuga is infuriated by Ziggurat's comment about his past and responds by fiercely blowing a hole in the building with his L-Drago and leaves in the wake of his destruction. Ryuga is later tracked down by Zeo and several HD Beybladers who want to apprehend him and force him to be tested by the arrangement. Ryuga prepares to fend him off until they are interrupted by the arrival of Gingka and his teammate Masamune. Masamune tries to help Zeo but is stopped by Gingka who realizes that Ryuga is actually in the right, and helps to stop Zeo. Ryuga decides to leave the scene after warning Gingka to watch out for the US Team, already knowing they're up to something. Dragon Emperor's Goals During the Big Bang Bladers Championship, Gan Gan Galaxy was short two members due to Yu and Tsubasa's injuries sustained from the mysterious Damian Hart. Gingka was prepared to step up in the second match to face Jack, hoping to win two battles in a row by himself. But Ryuga was ready to gain payback against Hades Inc, and interrupts the tournament to step up as Gan Gan Galaxy's replacement member. Masamune worries about trusting Ryuga but Gingka reassures him by telling him that Ryuga is doing this for his own goals. Because Ryuga is not of age and had not participated in the tournament, he is elligeable to step up and he is given the green light to face Jack. Their match begins as Jack seems to already know part of what Ryuga is a capable of. Ryuga is not moved by this as he knows he has much in store for the artistic blader. Jack expresses his uncanny taste for the arts as he appears to unleash his abilities apon Ryuga. Jack also claims that Ryuga is too much of a brute to understand his beauty, but Ryuga remains calm as he waits out Jack's attacks one after another. Everyone begins to fear Ryuga's self destruction, but after Jack releases all of his powers, Ryuga reveals that he was trying to measure his strength and kicks his L-Drago into gear. Ryuga releases his counter attack against Jack who he feels is no match for himself. Though Jack becomes furious and fights back, Ryuga is confident that he cannot lose to someone who uses "pet food" to get stronger rather then true training. Using his beyblader spirit, Ryuga overcomes the odds and makes Jack into his own work of art, defeating him with L-Drago's new special move; Dragon Emperor Supreme Flight. After obtaining Gan Gan Galaxy's first victory for them and showing Hades Inc not to mess with him, Ryuga leaves without a word. Ryuga remains in America long enough to hear Ziggurat's announcement on the Spiral Force; interested, Ryuga moves in to stop him. Ryuga does not move quickly enough as he discovers the hard way that Hades City has already taken flight above the ocean, but this does not stop Ryuga who uses his L-Drago to infiltrate it. Once inside he meets with Gingka at the very core of the weapon, he uses his L-Drago to damage it while Gingka uses his Pegasus to transfer the energy lost into space, stopping the core and saving the world together. Beyblade: Metal Fury The Search for the Legendary Bladers Ryuga is seen approaching two guards in Zarkan Island. The guards would not let him in but Ryuga had other reasons. He used the power of Meteo L-Drago to attack the guards ferociously. However, a light beam from the Star Fragment hit Meteo L-Drago. This caused it to evolve into L-Drago Destroy F:S . The villagers were frightened of L-Drago's amazing power and thus banished Beyblades from their entire village. During Kyoya and Benkei's travel to the Zarkan Island volcano they were confronted by none other than Ryuga himself. Ryuga challenged Kyoya and pinned Legend Bey vs Legend Bey. Kyoya tries his best to push L-Drago into the volcano with Fang Leone 130W2D but fails and Ryuga easily overwhelms Kyoya. After Kyoya's loss to Ryuga, Gingka battles him and then Yuki. Ryuga defeats them both even after Yuki shows off his true power as a Legendary Blader. After he claims three wins Ryuga leaves in order to search for the Legendary Bladers and become the strongest blader in the world. Unwilling Protege Afterwards Ryuga was confronted by Kenta. Kenta told Ryuga that he is a Legendary Blader, and challenged him to a battle. Ryuga easily defeated him, and seeing that Kenta was faking it, he left. Kenta asked him to help Gingka and the others, but Ryuga refused.But Kenta followed him, and said that until he helps Gingka, he will keep following Ryuga.When Kenta tried to catch a fish, but failed, but still Ryuga gave him some food, to Kenta's surprise. When Kenta was starving, Ryuga gave him some food, then told him to leave after eating. Kenta begins to cry loudly, and begged him to help Gingka and the others. When Ryuga asked why he is doing this, Kenta said that it is the only way he can help them: to convince Ryuga to help them. Ryuga then told Kenta to keep challenging him, and see if Kenta can make him serious. Ryuga later participated in a "The Tower of Babel" Beyblade Tournament near the Mohenjo-Daro ruins. He randomly appeared in order to test his strength against several beybladers at once. He was first confronted by Kenta who he ignored. Ryuga defeated several bladers with ease until he reached the top of the tower when he was soon followed by the other Finalist, Tsubasa Otori. The two battled it out as Tsubasa tried his hardest to make Ryuga fight with all his power but failed. After Tsubasa uses his special move, Ryuga uses his Special Move, "Dragon Emperor Life Destructor", and suprisingly easily overwhelms Tsubasa's strongest special move, "Shining Tornado Buster". The power of Ryuga's Special move was proven very Powerful because it easily defeated Tsubasa's strongest special move which even defeated Sophie and Wales at the same time. Ryuga and Kenta arrive at the Beystar Island tournament where they are met by several other beybladers including Gingka. Ryuga and Kenta separate and Ryuga runs into his first "challenge" known as the blader, King. Ryuga and King battle to ferociously revealing that King is able to combat Ryuga on equal ground after revealing his Legend powers. Ryuga only takes the win after using a glimpse of his full power in his special move. When Nemesis awakened, Ryuga's L-drago began glowing. Ryuga claims to feel the power of Nemesis calling to him, and departed. When Kenta realized what he was doing, he tried to stop Ryuga, and reminded him that he might fail like the time with Lightning L-drago. Ryuga throws him away, so Kenta challenges Ryuga, Ryuga easily defeats Kenta without breaking a sweat but Kenta's newfound durability allows him to stand up and challenge Ryuga once more. Ryuga accepts and battles Kenta to the point where he is surprised by Kenta's Diving Claw but counters with his own special move. Ryuga wins but finds that his L-Drago's facebolt was cracked revealing that Kenta was strong enough to damage L-Drago. Ryuga leaves Kenta but is surely followed by him soon after. Confronting the Nemesis Ryuga appears again, interrupting a battle between Johannes, Bao and the Beylin Fist versus Zeo, Toby and Benkei by using his L-Drago to clear a straight path into the ruins. He enters the ruins, and barges into the middle of Gingka's confrontation with Rago, Pluto, and Doji. While Gingka, Chris and Kyoya battle Rago, Ryuga enters the match and unwillingly creates Zeus' Barrier, which stops Rago in his tracks. Doji, an old enemy of Ryuga's, baits him into attacking Rago, destroying the barrier. The ruins collapsed seemingly trapping Ryuga inside. Ryuga reappeared at Nemesis' hideout and challenged Rago to a battle, revealing he survied their last encounter. At first Ryuga puts Rago on the defensive in their battle, but then Nemesis started to retaliate. Despite Doji's taunts, Ryuga continued to battle Rago but soon enough, L-Drago was pushed to its limit, forcing Ryuga to use all of his energy, as well as his unwavering Blader's Spirit. Ryuga summoned a Special Move that he put his heart and soul into. However, Ryuga's attempt was in vain as Rago overpowers him with his own Special Move that obliterated Ryuga's hopes of winning, dealing Ryuga a crushing defeat, and leaving Gingka and the others stunned. Stepping Down from the Emperor's Throne Ryuga wakes during Kenta's battle Rago and Nemesis. When Ryuga woke up, he told Kenta that there was a time when he had faced his challenge seriously. Ryuga then gives his Legend Blader power to Kenta by launching L-Drago and circling Saggitario. This helped Flame Saggitario evolve into Flash Saggitario, thus making him one of the Legendary Blader. After Ryuga gave up his powers, he and L-Drago dissinagrate due to the fact that the star fagment was the only thing preventing this from happen earlier. After Nemesis and Rago are defeated, Gingka thanks Ryuga for all of his help and pays him respects. Ryuga watches over them all from above. Beyblade: Shogun Steel Ryuga did not make any physical appearances in Shogun Steel, but he did make a few cameo appearances either as a silhouette or mentioned in a conversation. Ryuga was also said to have given his successor, Sakyo Kurayami, the Bey Ronin Dragoon LW160BSF. Battles Due to only losing two official battles and having six battles without an outcome, Ryuga is considered to be the strongest Blader in the Beyblade anime, even though he doesn't hold the title of Number 1 Blader held by Gingka. His first loss came in the Battle Blader championships against Gingka and his second loss was due to Rago gaining some of L-Drago's power. Beyblades *[[Lightning L Drago 100HF|'Lightning L-Drago' 100HF]] : Ryuga's first beyblade in the anime. Lightning L-Drago 100HF is an Attack-Type Beyblade and the only Bey that spins to the left other than Gravity Destroyer and Variares. It is also known as The Forbidden Bey. *'Meteo L-Drago LW105LF' : Ryuga's second beyblade in the anime and the evolved form of Lightning L-Drago. It possesses the ability to steal spin from opponents. *'L-Drago Destroy F:S' : Ryuga's third beyblade in the anime which is the evolved form of Meteo L-Drago after getting hit by The Star Fragment. It disintegrated in Episode 148: An Inherited Light, due to donating its Legend Blader power to Kenta's Flame Sagittario. Special Moves Lightning L-Drago *'Dragon Emperor - Soaring Bite Strike': Ryuga's first finishing move, it is referred to as a "Dark Move". *'Dragon Emperor - Soaring Destruction' : Ryuga's second move in the anime. It is referred to as a "Dark Move". (Ryuga only used it when he was under the control of L-Drago). Meteo L-Drago *'Dragon Emperor - Supreme Flight:' Ryuga's third special move in the anime. Ryuga first used this move in Beyblade: Metal Masters. L-Drago Destroy *'Dragon Emperor - Supreme Flight:' Ryuga's third special move in the anime. Ryuga first used this move in Beyblade: Metal Masters. *'Dragon Emperor Life Destructor' : Ryuga's fourth special move: 'Ultimate Move'. Ryuga first used this move in Showdown! The Tower of Babel to defeat Tsubasa. Quotes *''"I'll say it a thousand times, your father couldn't cut it! If the father isn't tough enough, what do you think the son will be like? The same, so grovel at my feet like your father did!" (Ryuga to Ginga) (episode 13 "Metal Fusion")'' *''"I can't remember anyone taking so many of my direct hits without completely collapsing. I'll give you credit for that!"'' *''"You got it? KAPEESH!!!"'' *''"I don't get the joke..."'' *''"Playtime's Over!"'' *''Who's joking, Doji? (Ryuga to Doji in Metal Fusion)'' *''"You're not an eagle. You're a................. CHICKEN!!!!!" (Ryuga to Tsubasa)'' *''"More power for my L-Drago!"'' *''"Roar louder, L-Drago!"'' *''"Roar now, Meteo L-Drago!"'' *''"Cut it out!"'' *''"It's time to finish this!"'' *''"This is pathetic..."'' *''"You call that children's magic show the Dark Power? Don't make me laugh!"'' *''"That being said, I have gotten my hands on a new power, that makes the old Dark Force look like a toddler throwing a tantrum!"'' *''"There is only one reverse rotating bey that may exist in this world. Only one! This Meteo L-Drago alone!"'' *''"L-Drago isn't satisfied yet. He needs more!"'' *''"Gingka, I will not allow you to lose to those fake bladers the next match, do understand what I'm saying?"(Ryuga to Gingka in Episode 42 "Metal Masters")'' *''"Be careful what you poke with a stick, it just might bite you!" (Beyblade Metal Masters Episode 88)'' *''"Is that all you've got? This is my first battle in a long time, so could you try to make it more fun?"'' *''"The Dark Nebula has no need for frightened people!"'' *''"I alone managed to beat back the dark power and succeeded in drawing out L-Drago's ultimate ability, and I harness the true power that I gain by putting my very life on the line to be the best I can be in my battles!" '' *''"In the end, you're nothing but a caged bird thinking you've become stronger from the pet food you were given, and thinking you could defeat the Dragon Emperor. It's just hilarious!" (Ryuga to Jack)'' *''"Hey, Clown boy!" (Ryuga to Jack)'' *''" I'm disappointed in you Gingka, do you think you can defeat me when you obviously don't know the power of your own bey!?" '' *''" I will... not lose! Even if my opponent is a God, I will defeat anyone who stands in my way! Do you hear? My name is Ryuga. I reign over the world as the strongest, the Dragon Emperor himself!" '' *''"There's only place for one left rotating Bey, and that's L-Drago."'' *''"It was slight, but for a brief shining moment, I became serious. I promised. TAKE IT KENTA!!..."'' Gallery '' '' Trivia *Like Ryuga's, many members of the Dark Nebula Organization have a streak of hair a different color than the rest of their hair. *It is possible that Ryuga owned a generic Beyblade before he obtained Lightning L-Drago. *It is speculated that Ryuga was dead in the final episode of Beyblade: Metal Fury, because his spirit is shown in the sky when Gingka was thanking him for helping the defeat of Nemesis but it never was really confirmed. It also should be noted that Ryuga never died in the Manga. This belief is however contested by Sakyo Kurayami in Beyblade: Shogun Steel by him saying he inherited his Ronin Dragoon LW160BSF from a Legendary Blader, which let suppose that Ryuga survived the Nemesis crisis and simply disappeared of circulation. *In Beyblade Metal Masters, he often handspins his Bey at weaker opponents instead of using his launcher. He does this to demonstrate his Bey's spin-stealing ability. *Ryuga is one of the only few characters who had major roles in all 3 series whose clothes didn't change. *Despite Kenta's efforts, Ryuga never went over to help Gingka, merely trying to take every single star fragment to make L-Drago "The True Dragon Emperor". *The only times when he actually lost his temper was when someone actually beat him or reminded of the time when he had Lightning L-Drago. *Meteo L-Drago LW105LF is one of the only Beys in the anime and the only L-Drago Bey that has not lost any battles as Lightning L-Drago 100HF lost to Storm Pegasus 105RF and L-Drago Destructor F:S lost to Diablo Nemesis X:D. *The capsule Ryuga is in while in the Dark Nebula could be seen as a type of Arrangement System. *Ryuga can be also seen as the Brooklyn Masefield of the Metal Saga. *His Shogun Steel counterpart is Sakyo Kurayami, it is possible that they are related because in Zero-G because Sakyo is said to have the spirit of Ryuga. *Aguma can be seen as the counterpart of him as they have several similarities: **Both have a bit similar hair style. **Sometimes, both are very mean and impolite. **It takes a lot of time to convince them to join the good side. **Both have capes, although the style and color are different. **Both are very powerful. **They have similar style of eyebrow, although Aguma's more bushy. **They both share a dark attitude. *Ryuga is known to have a brother that goes by the name of Ryuto. However, this has only been confirmed in the Manga. *There are several hints in Beyblade Shogun Steel that Ryuga may still be alive in the anime, because Sakyo claims he inherited Ronin Dragoon LW160BSF from a Legendary Blader. This claim could also suggest that he had learned how to create Beyblades, and made Dragoon using L-Drago as a basis. **There has been no physical apperance by Ryuga though in the season. *All of his special moves start with the words "Dragon Emperor". *He was the only character to have his Bey's spirit change forms after an evolution. *It's possible that Ryuga has the ability to teleport. This is shown when he managed to get to the Spiral Core and the lost kingdom of Hades, seemingly without any means of transport. Also, in Metal Fury, he seemed to appear and disappear in bolts of red lightning. *This could also explain how Ryuga could still be alive and the way he disappeared made it look like he died, also, his presumed passing ''was much like Storm Pegasus' in Metal Fusion, to which Ryo told Gingka, "Once it has rested its wings somewhere, there is a good chance that it'll regain its strength and return," showing that Ryuga will (or at least ''eventually) return as well. *Ryuga is one of the two bladers that has a Dark Move instead of a Special Move. The other one is Reiji. *In the manga, Ryuga is still alive in Metal Fight Beyblade Shogun Steel (Zero G) manga. Category:Metal Fusion Character Category:Metal Fury Character Category:Bladers of the Four Seasons Category:Team GanGan Galaxy Category:Dark Nebula Category:Legendary Bladers Category:Former Villains Category:Male